Generic steering columns are distinguished thereby that the position of the steering wheel secured on the steering spindle can be adapted to the driver. Steering columns are known in prior art which are height adjustable as well as also those that are adjustable in the longitudinal or length direction of the steering spindle and steering columns that are adjustable in both directions. The securement device serves for retaining the steering spindle bearing unit, and therewith the steering spindle, in the closed position in the set position, while in the open position of the securement device the desired displacement, and therewith adaptation to the position and size of the driver, is feasible. The securement device can be brought from the closed position into the open position and conversely by actuating the operating lever. The operating lever is for this purpose swiveled about the lever swivel axis. The lever swivel axis could also be referred to as lever swivel axle. By swiveling the operating lever about the lever swivel axis a deflection in the longitudinal direction of the lever swivel axis occurs as a rule whereby the securement device is brought from its open position into the closed position and conversely. To make the movement between open position and closed position and/or in the opposite direction uniform, it is known to provide damping elements for damping the swivel movement of the operating lever about the lever swivel axis. A generic embodiment example of such an adjustable steering column is depicted for example in DE 197 18 031 C1. The damping element is here integrated in the form of a rotation damper into the operating lever which, however, entails the disadvantage of a relatively complex and complicated structure of the operating lever.
The invention addresses the problem of avoiding this disadvantage in generic steering columns with at least one damping element.